Welcome home! Part 4
by ChocAirplane
Summary: 4 follows 3. As usual, here's a bit of drama and mystery to throw in. A deep and mysterious past...you'll hate me for breaking apart Part 5! But that's later...enjoy Part 4 first!


Beep! Beep!

My alarm woke me up again, 6 o'clock as always. But today had a different feel...like something good was going to happen. Of course, then the paranoid side of me took over and said no, today's gonna suck. It's called I ignore you.

I got out of bed and went through my whole morning routine until I was stuck at what to wear. I kinda wanted to impress Will today, be a little different. I hadn't seen him for a few days, he was probably skipping, and I had been using my map to find my way around although I should probably have that figured out by now. Will was right, the map was helpful.

I ended picking out a black blouse with pale blue jeans, and put a black cami underneath the blouse. Mind you, it was slightly revealing, but I liked it that way. I wore a silver necklace I had gotten for my 16th birthday to attract attention.

I teased my hair into crinkles, and slipped my feet into some black flats. I looked in the mirror at a final glance, and I looked just a bit slutty. I hoped Adrienne and Cam wouldn't notice...

I skitted down the stairs, shoved my phone in my pocket, and headed to the kitchen where some oatmeal was sitting, steaming, in a bowl with the spoon beside it. Yum, apples and cinnamon. I ate quickly, as I was running out of time to catch the bus, and burnt my tongue a little bit. The cool mint of the toothpaste and cold water helped soothe it, but only temporarily. I chewed on some mint gum for longer-lasting relief.

I sat with Will on the bus, as usual, and we talked about the strange conversation we had last night. Will and I have had this ongoing flirtation for a couple weeks now, and I was wondering if he was ever going to ask me out. We were silent for a moment as the younger kids got off the bus, and Will took my hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back with a twinkle in his eyes. I could see something different in him, but I wasn't sure what it was.

He walked me to Spanish, sat next to me, and even helped me out with the concept we were learning. Then, in the middle of our note-taking, a little piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked over at Will, who mouthed, 'Open it.' I did...

...and smiled. Homecoming was coming up soon, next week, and ticket sales were dwindling down. Will said he wasn't going, but by the tone of his voice I knew he was. I had asked him who he was going with, and he said friends. That wasn't the case anymore. We were going together, now.

His note read, 'Do you wanna go to homecoming with me?' It made me smile because this was the closest thing I was gonna get to date with Will, and I accepted. 'Yes, definitely', I wrote back, and put the piece of paper back on his desk when Dr. Hazerd wasn't looking. Will looked at me, smiled, and took my hand for the few seconds we had before we moved on to our other things. I smiled, and packed up my books in preparation for switching classes.

Will took me aside before we parted ways for our classes. "I'm going to James' after-party after homecoming. Can you come?" He was holding both my hands in his. I thought for a moment.

"I'll ask my parents. They're pretty finicky about me going to parties. They barely let me go to homecoming," I answered, twirling my finger around a strand of hair.

"Okay. Text me, okay?"

"Yeah. See you after class!" I said, and we hugged before getting into class just before the bell rang for class to start. Brianne, not really one for gossip, couldn't help but ask about Will, since he's a well-known name in school.

"Are you and Will going out?" she asked. I turned around after putting my books under my desk.

"No, we're just good friends. He is taking me to homecoming, though, and maybe an after-party," I answered. Brianne just smiled a knowing smile. I looked over at Derek. He gave me a disapproving look.

"What? Did I say something?" I asked. He stared at me for a second before answering.

"Yeah. I was going to ask you to homecoming, but it sounds like it's too late," he said, opening his book to start today's note-taking. I felt bad all class, and couldn't bear to look at Derek.

Will and I met up after class, and he noticed the sad look on my face.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, kinda. You know Derek Johnston?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"Well, I just figured out he was going to ask me to homecoming." Will's face dropped all emotion. Was he jealous?

"Oh. What did you say?"

"He overheard me saying to my friend Brianne that we're going together. Then he got pissed, and I asked him what was wrong. That's when he told me," I explained. Will gave me a sideways hug and kept me smushed up to his shoulder as we walked into homeroom. That gave everyone the wrong impression. I could feel all the eyes on my back as we turned to take our seats.

"Well, he should've asked you earlier. Then maybe he wouldn't be so pissed that you're going with someone." Will lowered his voice. "And don't mind them. They're just jealous that they're not you." That made me smile.

"Guess it doesn't help that it was you. With regards to the whole Derek situation," I remarked. Will didn't flinch.

"Yeah, that would have some effect, too. I'm pretty well-known here," he answered.

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Will looked at me.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe tonight, if I can come over," he said. I just nodded and gathered my books for 3rd block as the bell rang. I stopped at my locker and threw an extra book in there. Will took my lunch out from the top compartment and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said. Will just smiled and hugged me to him again, sideways, all the way to my 3rd block. We parted ways again, not to see each other till we got on the bus to go home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Like every other day, Will walked me home. He usually kisses my hand before he leaves, but today he kissed my cheek, making me blush. Will just smiled before starting to walk home. I jiggled the doorknob; the door was locked. And I didn't have a key. Crap.

"Will!" I called after him. He stopped as I ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm locked out. Can I come over and stay with you until one of my parents gets home?" Will took my hand.

"Sure," he said, starting to walk again.

"You mom won't mind?" I asked, looking up at him, his face in shadow from the sun behind him.

"Nope. She doesn't care who I bring over, as long as she can meet them," he answered. I just smiled, swung our hands, and we continued on our way to Will's house. I hope Cam and Adie don't get mad...


End file.
